Quatre saisons
by Jade181184
Summary: Les pensées sur 4 saisons de Shaw à partir de la fin de la saison 5... SHOOT et un peu de RINCH
1. Chapter 1

**Printemps**

La chaleur qui venait frapper son visage ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer. Pour beaucoup, le printemps était le signe de renouveau et c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu plus que tout au monde mais aujourd'hui tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Elle était seule désormais, elle devrait continuer sans eux. Au cours de ses années passées à leurs côtés, elle n'avait pas su réaliser la force et les sentiments profonds qui les liaient tous jusqu'à ce qu'elle les perde.

Son bonheur avait volé en éclat en quelques jours. Oui, le mot bonheur était le terme exact. Malgré, l'enfer vécu à cause de Samaritain, et grâce au soutien de ses compagnons, elle était parvenue à ne pas totalement perdre pied avec la réalité.

A présent, elle devait continuer son chemin seule. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu être si compliqué et douloureux. Après tout, pendant près de deux décennies, elle n'avait vécu que pour et par elle-même alors en quoi trois petites années avaient bien pu changer tout cela.

Non, ce n'était pas les années qui l'avaient changée mais sa rencontre avec quatre personnes tout à fait exceptionnelles. Il y avait d'abord eu son partenaire mort en voulant la protéger, puis John et Harold ces deux-là avaient réussi à percer sa carapace par petites touches.

Enfin, était venu le temps de Root. L'adage voulant qu'on a que ce qu'on mérite ne lui avait jamais paru si juste. Root était arrivée dans sa vie comme un ouragan bouleversant et fracassant toutes ses convictions.

Elle avait tout ravagé autour d'elle avant de patiemment reconstruire sur de nouvelles bases, celle de la confiance, de l'amitié, puis de l'amour. Oui, elle avait appris à aimer cette fille un peu, non rectification complètement folle.

Cependant, elle n'en avait elle-même pris la pleine mesure que lorsque la mort avait emporté Root sans que cette dernière sache ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait perdue et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu.

John, Harold, Root, tous étaient morts à présent. Seul, Lionel et Bear restaient à ses côtés à présent la laissant à son chagrin silencieux. Cependant, elle s'était fait la promesse de continuer pour eux, pour honorer leur mémoire.

Quand deux semaines après la chute de Samaritain, Harold était apparu sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait cru un instant à une hallucination. Cependant, le regard qu'il lui jeta, valait mille mots, elle se reconnut en lui, la même douleur, la même souffrance.

La disparition de Samaritain avait anéanti tous leurs espoirs. Désormais, ils ne vivraient que pour la mémoire de ceux qu'ils chériraient jusqu'à la fin de leur existence. Ils se battraient pour que le monde meilleur dont ils avaient rêvé ensemble se concrétise.

Unis dans leur douleur, ils reprirent leurs activités des liens plus forts se tissèrent entre eux. Les deux plus réservés de l'équipe nouèrent les débuts d'une amitié qui leur permettrait de continuer à travers les tempêtes qu'ils connaitraient par la suite…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eté**

L'été était arrivé à une vitesse à peine imaginable. Voilà bientôt deux mois que John et Root avaient disparu et avec eux Samaritain. L'atmosphère étouffante de New York ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'oppression.

Harold était revenu mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le cœur à continuer comme avant. Bien sûr, les numéros continuaient à défiler les uns après les autres et ils poursuivaient leur mission avec une assiduité renouvelée.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le Q.G, elle eut un sombre pressentiment quasi instantanément et la lettre qu'elle découvrit ne fit que le confirmer. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir cela plus tôt. Non, elle le savait Harold était le roi des dissimulateurs et avait su cacher ses intentions.

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve à tout prix avant qu'il ne commette le pire. Cela semblait égoïste à ses propres yeux mais elle refusait de le perdre comme elle avait perdu les autres. Trop de personne auxquelles elle tenait étaient mortes, Harold ne serait pas le suivant.

La première chose à faire était de savoir où il s'était rendu. La Machine et elle n'étaient toujours pas en excellent terme malgré les tentatives de cette dernière pour nouer un contact permanent. Pour le bien être de leur ami et créateur, elles devaient s'unir.

Rapidement, la Machine lui montra le chemin qu'Harold avait pris et elle réalisa même au maximum de sa vitesse elle ne parviendrait pas à temps. Elle tenta ensuite de le joindre mais ne put regarder qu'avec effroi Harold sortir une arme et la placer près de sa tempe.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur l'image d'Harold qu'elle ne vit pas immédiatement l'homme au second plan. C'est en voyant Harold détourner l'arme et deux bras l'encercler qu'elle comprit. La silhouette bien dessinée était celle de John.

Un John bien vivant et non un fantôme issu de son imagination, la joie céda rapidement la place à une chape de plomb sur son cœur. Harold avait le droit à sa fin heureuse mais pas elle, ce spectacle, elle ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps.

Elle détourna les yeux des écrans et partit ou plutôt s'enfuit en direction du seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver une certaine forme de paix. Au départ, quand Root y avait été enterrée, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'y rendre car cela rendait les choses bien trop réelles.

Désormais, elle y trouvait du réconfort et une forme de force tranquille qui lui permettaient d'avancer. Aujourd'hui, cependant, pour la première fois, le besoin de déverser ce qu'elle avait gardé trop longtemps caché au fond d'elle.

« Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir su de ne pas avoir vu. Il est trop tard à présent, je me sens ridicule de parler à une tombe. Tu as dû me contaminer avec tes idées de vie après la mort. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je t'aime, tu entends. Je t'aime et t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, dit elle en réalisant que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Je t'aime aussi Sameen, dit une voix bien connue derrière elle. »

Elle ne voulait pas que cette illusion se termine aussi ne se retourna-t-elle que lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Cette douceur et cette force à la fois, si c'était un tour de son esprit, elle voulait que celui-ci dure toujours.

Cependant, les lèvres qui se posèrent sur son cou, puis s'approprièrent sa bouche étaient chaudes et bien réelles. Le temps des explications viendraient plus tard pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était elles-deux…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Automne**

L'automne était sans aucun doute sa saison préférée. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, les gens n'étaient pas trop guillerets et l'ambiance n'était pas encore aux fêtes de fin d'année. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être trop agacé.

Aujourd'hui, était une journée un peu particulière. Preuve, s'il en fallait, elle traînait Root derrière elle. Oui, oui sa compagne pour une fois n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de la suivre. D'habitude, pour avoir un peu d'intimité, il fallait qu'elle ruse.

Bon, cela avait sans doute beaucoup à voir avec leur conversation de ce matin.

 **Flash back**

Elle avait pris une grande décision, aujourd'hui, elle ferait les présentations entre deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Cette deuxième personne avait été à ses côtés, l'un des premiers êtres humains pour lesquels elle avait éprouvé quelque chose.

Attablée autour du petit déjeuner, elle entama la discussion.

« Cet après-midi, je t'emmène

Ah oui, dit Root surprise sachant que sa compagne ne prenait que rarement ce genre d'initiative.

Oui, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Pardon, manqua de s'étouffer Root.

C'est une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

L'occasion ne s'est jamais vraiment présentée.

Tu le connais depuis longtemps.

Presqu'aussi longtemps que toi. Harold et John aussi et ils l'apprécient beaucoup. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ses paroles pouvaient avoir un double sens. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le regard de sa compagne s'éclairer en la voyant saluer Jen qu'elle comprit. Elle aurait peut être dû expliquer à Root que la personne dont elle parlait était une jeune adolescente de 12 ans.

Jen avait pris une dizaine de centimètres depuis leur première rencontre. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fillette malingre et déguingandée. Se dessinait chez elle, les traits de la femme qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir.

« Shaw ! s'exclama Jen en la serrant dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

Jen, comment vas-tu ? dit elle ne reculant pas face à l'étreinte »

Oui, elle avait fini par s'habituer aux démonstrations d'affection de la part de la jeune fille. Tout comme elle s'était habituée à celle de Root. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il lui fallait les présenter l'une à l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas eu de réels doutes jusqu'à présent mais maintenant que les 2 personnes à qui elle tenait se trouvait face à face faisait ressurgir ses craintes. Et si elles ne s'entendaient pas, et si l'une ou l'autre lui demandait de choisir.

Tellement concentrée dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que les deux autres s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre et elle ne put percevoir que la fin d'une phrase

« …compte de son impolitesse, dit Jen.

Tu connais Sameen, elle et les conventions sociales, ce n'est pas vraiment son fort.

Bon sang, j'étais sûre que ce serait une mauvaise idée de vous faire vous rencontrer.

Mais non, voyons Sameen, tu sais bien que tu ne nous aimerais pas autrement. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Enfin aussi tranquillement qu'on pouvait l'imaginer avec deux énergumènes qui avaient le même don pour la titiller. Le soir même installée confortablement dans leur lit, Root posa la question qui la travaillait elle-même depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Quand vas-tu lui proposer ?

Pardon, proposez quoi à qui ? fit elle avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

A ton avis, proposez à Jen de venir s'installer avec nous. Vous le voulez toutes les deux ça se voit mais vous êtes trop fières pour le demander.

Je… mais de toute façon s'est compliqué. Allons, tu sais très bien qu'Harold et moi pouvons arranger ça.

Et toi ça ne te dérangerais pas ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

A ton avis, si je te le propose. »

Trois semaines plus tard, Jen emménageait avec elles.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiver**

La période des fêtes était arrivée et avec elle son lot d'emmerdeur. Les gens devenaient dingue durant ces quelques semaines pris dans une frénésie d'achats en tout genre. Devoir faire ses courses de Noël était la pire des choses, elle en aurait volontiers assommé quelques uns.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours pu éviter cette corvée mais cette année, elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Bon pour les deux compères, elle n'avait pas de difficultés particulières, Root et elle avaient convenu d'un cadeau commun voilà plusieurs mois.

Elle se serait volontiers passée de venir en aide à John dans son plan pour embrouiller Harold mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le comble avait été d'être obligée de porter une tenue d'elfe du père Noël.

Obligée était un grand mot mais jouer sur la corde sensible était vraiment injuste. Root était vraiment douée pour la culpabilisation et la comédie.

 **Flash back**

« Non, non, non. Vous m'avez bien regardé, c'est absolument hors de question. Allez-vous faire foutre. Je ne ferais pas ça et encore moins dans cette tenue.

Sammy, allez pour la bonne cause.

Non, et si tu essaies, je te promets que je termine ce que Samaritain à commencer. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Root réponde avec une remarque dont elle avait le secret mais cette dernière se contenta de lui jeter un regard abattu et de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

« Quoi, dit elle en voyant le regard que John et Harold lui jetaient.

Félicitation Shaw, tu viens de prouver une nouvelle fois que tu étais la reine de la diplomatie.

Ben quoi, elle ne va pas se sentir blessée pour si peu.

Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire pourrait lui faire croire que tu aurais préféré qu'elle meure, dit John solennel.

Je… Bien sur que non, c'est… Enfin, elle ne peut pas… c'est ridicule, marmonna-t-elle en prenant le même chemin que sa compagne. »

Connaissant cette dernière, elle était à peu près certaine de l'endroit où la trouver. C'était devenu leur lieu depuis cette nuit où Root l'avait empêchée de se suicider. Ca aurait pu être un lieu morbide mais pour elle c'était un endroit de renaissance.

« Tu te rends comptes que tu as mal interprété ce que j'ai dit.

Vraiment, répondit la jeune femme de dos d'une voix neutre.

S'il te plait, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas… enfin tu vois…

Je suis sensée voir quoi Sameen. J'en ai marre de devoir deviner ce que tu ressens, de devoir réfléchir au moindre mot que je prononce de peur de provoque une de tes sautes d'humeur comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Root, je… dit elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Non, ça ne fonctionne plus comme ça, dit elle avec fermeté.

Je… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

…

Je t'aime voilà tu es contente, je serais même prête à mettre ce costume ridicule pour toi. Voilà tu es satisfaite, cracha-t-elle.

Je t'aime aussi mon lutin préféré, murmura sa compagne à son oreille avant de prendre ses lèvres passionnément. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Aujourd'hui, en cette nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, une nouvelle ère commençait. La preuve se tenait au doigt de sa compagne. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

Elle avait choisi cette date pour ne pas éclipser le mariage de John et Harold. Elle s'était sentie ridicule et empruntée face à Root mais finalement les mots étaient venus spontanément et elle avait accepté.

L'an prochain, elles se marieraient à la date anniversaire de leur première rencontre. Jen ne serait pas la seule enfant qu'elles accueilleraient même si au départ ce n'était pas prévu. Un petit garçon Ethan les rejoignit deux ans plus tard, puis vint Sarah six mois après.

 **FIN**


End file.
